


Twin Ties

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	1. Chapter 1

It's night in an apartment building, a couple lies in bed, a man and a woman. Outside the room, there is a sound like a window opening. The man opens his eyes and gets up to look around the apartment.

He sees one of the windows open which was closed earlier. Footsteps. A man walks past the strings of beads at the other end of the hall, a woman follows. The man, Sam Winchester, moves to the other end of the apartment and waits. As the two strangers enter the room, Sam lunges at the man and grabs him by the shoulder. The man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. The man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around and shoves him back while the woman now leans against and watches them, seeming to enjoy it. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed into another room and the woman follows. Sam gets a glimpse at the man's face as he get's the stranger's elbow in his head. Sam kicks at his head and the man swings but Sam blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." the man chuckles as Sam breathes hard and can finally see the stranger's face. "Dean?" he asks. His older brother laughs. "You scared the crap out of me!" "That's cause you're out of practice" Dean retorts and Sam grabs him by his hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor. "or not" Dean comments.

The woman snorts as the two men get up. Sam looks at her "Ed?" then he looks back to his brother "What the hell are you guys doing here?" "Well, I was looking for a beer" Edith, Sam's older Sister and Dean's twin answers. Sam repeats his question and Dean answers him "Okay. All right. We need to talk." 

"Uh, the phone?" Sam says annoyed. "If we'd called-" Dean starts "-Would you have picked up?" Edith finished. Great, Sam thinks, they are finishing each other's sentences again. He hates it when they do that.

At that moment another woman enters the room, it's the woman who was in the bed with Sam. She turns on the light and the twins look at her, wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" she asks. "Jess. Hey. Dean, Edith, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam introduces her. The twins look at her appreciatively. "Wait, your siblings Dean and Edith?" Jess asks and smiles. Sam nods. The twins grin and Dean moves closer. 

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Jess looks embarrassed "Just let me put something on." She turns to go but Edith's voice stops her. "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it Seriously." She walks to Sam without taking her eyes off Jess. Sam watches her, his expression stony. "Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here," Dean tells her. " Talk about some private family business" Edith adds. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam says and goes over to his girlfriend, putting an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." "Okay," Dean says and turns to look at them both straight. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."  

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Edith ducks her head and looks back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip." Edith starts. "And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean finishes


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam told his older siblings. "You're not hearing us, Sammy. Dad's missing" Edith told him. "We need you to help us find him." Her twin added.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam tried to reason with the twins. Dean stopped and turned around to Sam while Edith continued a bit and leaned against a wall. Dean was always better at reasoning with their smaller brother. Edith thought it was probably because they were both boys.

"Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean questioned their younger brother. "I'm not," Sam answered and Edith rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Why not?" Dean asked him. "I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam told him. "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean said.

The two men started walking downstairs and Edith followed behind them. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a. 45." Sam exclaimed. Edith smirked, remembering that incident and Sam's face as John, their father, gave her younger brother the gun.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean askes, having stopped outside the apartment building. "I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there! It's friggin scary!" Edith exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loud but she remembered an incident in a library which she wasn't fond of repeating.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam told them and he was right, they did have a tough childhood, the boys maybe even more than Edith, who could at least sometimes escape reality with the Doctor. Her brothers just didn't know that.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we killed everything we  _can_  find." " We saved a lot of people doing it, too," Dean added. There was a small pause and then Sam asked: "You think mom would have wanted this for us?"

The three Winchesters walked over the parking lot and Sam continued ranting "The weapon training, and melting the silver bullets? Man, guys, we were raised like warriors." The three of them walked towards a black Impala. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam replied. Dean looked away. "And that's why you ran away?" Edith asks although it's more of a statement." I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." "Yeah well-" Edith said "-Dad's in real trouble right now-" "-If he's not dead already.-" "We can feel it." The twins took turns saying. 

Sam was silent for a moment but still annoyed of their stupid habit. He didn't know how their dad put up with that. "We can't do this alone," Dean told him. "Yes you can and you aren't alone. I would be third wheeling anyway. Like I always did." Sam told the twins. They looked at each other "Yeah, well we don't want to do it alone." Edith said, "And you know we count as one person." Dean said with a sheepish grin.

Sam sighed and looked down thinking. When he looked up again he asked: "What was he hunting?" Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He proped the compartment open with a shotgun and dug through the clutter. "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Edith rolled her eyes and pushed her twin aside to look through the stuff herself. Dean faux glared at her and then turned back to Sam. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" they youngest Winchester asked. 

"We were working our own gig," Edith told him. "This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans," Dean added, nodding slightly. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked them. The twins both looked at him. "We're twenty-six, dude," they spoke in unison.

Edith pulled some papers out of a folder. "Alright here we go," she told her little brother. Dean snatched the papers from her hand.  "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside JerichoCalifornia. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." he said, handing a paper to Sam. The paper was a printout of an article from the  _Jericho Herald_ , headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it had a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM read it and glanced up. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

" Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean said, tossing another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentioned. "Another one in December  'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Edith took the article back from Sam and picked up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. 

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Edith told her little brother. She pulled a bag out of another part of the arsenal. " It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." she continued grabbing a handheld tape recorder. " Then we got this voicemail yesterday." She pressed play. The recording was staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

"Dean...Edith...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, guys. We're all in danger." Came teir father's voice through the recorder, till Edith pressed stop. 

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked. Th twins looked at him "Not bad, Sammy." Dean said. "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shook his head.

"All right. We slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got." Edith said and pressed play again.

"I can never go home..." came a woman's voice. Edith presses stop. "Never go home," Sam repeated. Edith dropped the recorder, put down the shotgun, stood straight and shut the trunk, then leaned on it. 

"You know, in almost two years We've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," Dean told their brother. Sam looked away and sighed, then looked back. 

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."  Dean and Edith nodded. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back to the apartment. He turned back when Edith started speaking.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean smirked. Ironical, seeing as they do illegal stuff for a living.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

The twins didn't reply as Sam walked to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The three Winchesters were now at a gas station. Edith was lying in the back of the impala lip-syncing the song that was playing.

_"Lord, I was born a ramblin' man"_

Dean came out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.

_"Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can."_

Sam was sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. "Hey!" Dean called out. 

Sam leaned out of the door and Edith sat up to look at their brother. "You want breakfast?" said brother asked.

"No thanks," Sam said while Edith replied with "Hell yeah," at the same time.

_"And when it's time for leavin'"_

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asked.

_"I hope you'll understand"_

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?" he added, looking back at his sister who was now munching on the food.

_"That I was born a ramblin' man"_

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," she said with a full mouth.

Dean put the nozzle back on the pump and added: "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

 "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked the twins, swinging his legs back inside the car and closing the door.

"Uh, Bert Aframian," Edith said, still munching on the junk food.

Dean got into the driver seat and put his soda and chips down. "And his children Hector and Katherine. Scored three cards out of the deal." Dean closed the door.

 "That sounds about right. I swear, guys, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection. " There were at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some had album art, others were hand-labeled.

"Why?" Edith asks, having finished her food and trying to steal Dean's, who quickly swats her hand away.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam held up a tape for every band he named. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean took the box labeled 'METALLICA' from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy," Edith told her brother.

Dean popped the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean dropped the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."

The first tunes to AC/DC's 'Back in Black' filled the car and Edith imitated the guitars.

"It's Sam, okay?"

Dean turned up the music and pointed at his ears. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." as he drove off.

Sam turned to his sister but she was too caught up in the music to notice.

As the lyrics of the song started, Edith began to loudly sing.

_"Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long_

_I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I'm let loose"_

They drove past a sign reading 'JERICHO 7'

_"From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about."_

Sam was talking on the phone. 

"-Thank you." he finished and closed the flip phone.

_"Lookin' at the sky 'Cause it's gettin' me high."_

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue" Sam told his older siblings.

_"Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die"_

"So that's something, I guess." 

Dean glanced over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there were two police cars and several officers.

_"I got nine lives, Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and running wild."_

"Check it out," Dean said and Sam leaned forward for a closer look. 

_"'Cause I'm back, Yes I'm back."_

Dean pulled over. They took a long look before Dean turned off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's 'My Cheatin' Way' began to play. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with his, Edith's and John's faces: visible ones included FBI and DEA. He picked one out and grinned at Sam who stared.

Edith took the box from him and pulled another ID out. "Let's go," the twins said in unison. 

The siblings got out of the car and walked into the crime scene like they belonged there.

The deputies were talking about a missing guy named Troy.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked casually. One of the deputies looked up at him. "And who are you?" he asked.

Dean and Edith flashed their badges and said "Federal marshals." in sync.  The deputy looked at the siblings. "You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Edith laughed and pretended to be flattered. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you."

Dean went over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." The deputy answered.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked and the deputy nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Edith circled the car, looking around.

Dean turned to the officer. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked walking over to Dean who had positioned himself next to Edith.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean said with a grin.

Sam stomped on Dean's foot. "Thank you for your time." He started to walk away and Dean followed. Edith took one last look at the crime scene before following her brothers. "Gentlemen"

Dean smacked Sam on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean looked at Sam and moved in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking. Edith continued to walk to the Impala and watched her brothers from there.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam cleared his throat and looked over Dean's shoulder. Dean turned. It's the Sheriff and two FBI Agents.

"Can I help you, boys?" he asked them.

Dean's eyes flicker to Edith who crosses her arms in an 'X'.

"No, sir, we were just leaving."

As the FBI Agents walked past Dean, he nodded at each of them. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."

Dean and Sam headed past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go, and towards their sister.


	4. Chapter 4

"I bet you that's her," Dean said, looking at a woman who was hanging up missing posters.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

Edith walked towards the brunette, "You must be Amy."

"Yeah."

Dean continued, "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles."

"And aunt," Edith added. "I'm Edith, this is Dean and this is Sammy." she pointed from herself, to her twin, to her younger brother.

"He never mentioned you to me."

Dean gave a small laugh, "Well, that's Troy, I guess. we're not around much. We're up in Modesto."

Sam now overtook Dean so he could talk with Amy, "So we're looking for him, too, and we're kind of asking around. "

Another woman stepped to Amy, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked. The woman nodded and the three Winchesters entered a dinner with the two women.

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy told them as they all sat in a boot. It was pretty stuffy for Edith, sitting squeezed between her two brothers. She just hoped that Sam wouldn't grow even more. "He was driving home," the woman continued her story, "He said he would call right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her. 

"No, nothing I can remember."

Dean looked at the two, 'Here's the deal, ladies-the way troy disappeared- something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Edith observed how the two women looked at each other, "What is it?" she took the cup in front of Dean and took a sip. Scrunching her face in disgust, she sat it back down. Coffee.

"Well it's just-" Amy's friend said. "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" all three Winchesters asked at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on centennial like decades ago. " the twins' heads turned to their younger brother, "Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up- well, they disappear forever." 

Sam finally returned the looks of his siblings.

"Thanks, Pon- I mean Amy." Edith chuckled, "Thank you for helping us."

The three Winchesters left the dinner, "So what now?" Sam asked.

"Researching." the twins answered.

They went into a library and Dean and Sam sat down at one of those old computers. "We should really investigate in a laptop," Edith told them. 

As Dean's research didn't get any results, Sam went to grab the mouse, "Let me try it."

"I got it." Dean slapped his brother's hand away.

The youngest Winchester just pushed Dean away and moved in front of the computer.

"Dude." he hit his brother on the shoulder, "You're such a control freak."

"So any spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." Edith agreed and stepped forward.

"Maybe it's not murder." he changed their search from 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' to 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway'.

One result popped up.

Sam nodded, reading a few lines. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Edith asked.

"Yeah."

"What?" Dean asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die. 'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch."

Dean pointed at a picture of the bridge they had just been on. "That bridge look familiar to you?"

Edith shrugged, "Kinda looks like that bridge in True Blood where-" she stopped talking when she saw the looks her brothers were giving her. 

The Winchesters walked back to their car and this time, Edith climbed in on the passenger side. They drove towards the bridge and as they arrived there, it was already dark.

Getting out of the car, the siblings walked onto the bridge and looked down into the water, "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean commented.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

Edith continued to look into the river, "Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." 

"Okay, so now what?

The Winchesters walked away from the railing and down the bridge as Dean said: "Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while."

Sam stopped walking, "I told you guys, I've got to get back by-"

"Monday." The twins finished.

Dean nodded, "Right. The Interview."

"Yeah."

"Forgot about that," Edith commented. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked. "Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

Edith snorted, "Well, that's healthy."

"And you can pretend all you want, Sammy," Dean said, "but you're gonna have to face up to eh you really are."

The twins turned around and started walking again as Sam asked, "Who is that?"

"One of us," they spoke at the same time.

"No, I'm not like you," he walked in front of them, making them stop again, "This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility," Dean said.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Dean pushed Sam back against a pillar, "Don't talk about her like that." 

As he let go of his little brother again, he walked to the side and saw a woman in a white dress stand on the bridge, "Guys."

His two siblings followed his gaze and saw the woman who turned her head to the Winchesters and then let herself fall off the bridge.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Edith replied.

The siblings turned their heads again as they heard the engine of the Impala coming to life and saw the headlights shining through the night.

"What the-" Dean started.

Without looking at them, Sam asked his elder siblings, "Who's driving your car?"

Each of the twins got out a set of keys.

The tires of the car squealed as it lurched forward, towards the siblings.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Sam turned Dean around, "Go!"

The car followed them as they ran along the bridge knowing that they could not outrun it. 

They gained just enough time to jump over the side of the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Edith was hanging from underneath the bridge as she heard Sam call out for the twins.

"What?" came the voice of her twin from somewhere below.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm super." Dean remarked, making Sam laugh, "Where's Edith?"

"Over here." she replied.

Sam looked down but couldn't see her. Dean, however, was able to see his sister. "You think you can climb up from there?"

"Nope," she replied and let herself fall into the river. She dove into the cold water and then brought herself up to the surface again.

Gasping for air, she looked around for her twin and then swam towards him, the current pulling on her clothes.

As they had both made it to the car again, they were completely covered in mud. 

"Car alright?" Sam asked.

The twins checked over their baby as Dean replied, "Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now."

"That Constance chick-" Edith leaned against the car, "What a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said. He leaned onto the car next to his sister, "So where's the trail go from here, you geniuses?"

Dean shrugged, trying to get rid of the dirt on his jacket.

"You guy smell like toilets," Sam told his siblings.

"Respect your elders," Edith said.

=====

"One room, please," Dean said, putting down a fae credit card in front of the owner of a small motel.

The elderly man looked at the card, "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean looked at his siblings.

=====

The picked the lock to their father's room and saw that the walls were full of articles and pictures regarding the supernatural.

Edith found a burger lying under a lamp and sniffed it before licking at a small part of the meat, "At least a few days old," she commented.

Her brothers gave her disgusted looks.

"What?"

They turned around and looked through the room again.

Sam crouched down and picked up a bit of salt from a line on the floor. "Salt, cat's-eye shells." he stood up again, "He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in." Seeing as his siblings were looking at the articles on the wall, he walked over to them, "What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims," Dean explained. 

"I don't get it," Edith commented, "I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, there got to be."

"What do these guys have in common?" Dean asked.

His twin shrugged, "Maybe they watch the same TV series?"

"Dad figured it out," Sam replied from the other side of the room.

The twins turned to him and asked in sync, "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"You sly dogs," Dean commented, looking at the walls. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam commented.

"No, dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up."

Edith nodded, "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad, though, I'd go ask her husband, if he's still alive."

"Alright," Dean agreed with his brother, "why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Hey, Dean,"  Sam stopped him, "what I said earlier about mom and dad- I'm sorry."

Dean stopped him by holding up a hand, "No chick-flick moments."

"All right, Jerk."

"Bitch." 

"Twatwaffles," Edith said as Dean went to take a shower, "and don't use all the warm water!"

=====

Sam was listening to his voicemail and Edith was playing around with the Vortex Manipulator that she had strapped to her wrist as Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm starving." he said, "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No" Sam replied while Edith made her way into the bathroom.

"Aframian's buying"

Sam shook his head. 

"Bring me a burger or something." Edith said from inside the bathroom as Dean left. 

She had just finished putting off her clothes and stepped into the water as Sam banged against the door, "We have to go."

"You go!" she yelled through the door while washing her hair, "Not even a troop of Cybermen can get me out of this shower now."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Sam left and she continued showering until there was knocking on the door again, "Whoever is in there, come out now."

With a fake fearfulness, Edith asked, "Who is there?"

"Ma'am please come out of there."

She finished her shower and got dressed in her own time, ignoring the further orders to get out of the bathroom.

As she stepped out, there were two police officers in the room. 

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

"This is the room of a suspect in a case and we'll have to bring you in for questioning."

=====

As Edith got to the department, she was put in a closed room before the officer left again. As soon as he was gone, she used her sonic device to unlock it and went to sneak out of the surprisingly empty department when she saw Dean in a neighboring room.

She walked to him as he was just pulling at the cuffs around his left hand.

"You know, we've done this so many times that one would think we'd have hair-needles on us."

Dean turned around as good as he could and smirked, "You know they wouldn't suit me." He held out a paperclip, "And I think this will do."

He picked the lock of the cuff and picked up the journal that was lying in front of him. Edith saw that it was their dad's journal.

Together they snuck out of the department and Dean used a public phone to call Sam. "Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? That's pretty illegal."

Edith snorted and Dean said, "Listen, we got to talk...Sammy, would you shut up for a second?... That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho... I've got his journal...Well, he did this time."

Edith raised her brows, not understanding everything since she couldn't hear what Sam was saying.

"Same old ex-Marine crap. When he wants to let us know where he's going... I'm not sure yet." There was another pause and then Dean yelled his brother's name. Edith quickly walked towards him.

The two cursed simultaneously and started running towards where they suspected Sam to be.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at their car, they could see a woman straddling their brother in the front seat. They quickly pulled out their guns and fired a round at the ghost, making her flicker.

Sam gasped and then reached out for the steering wheel. As it was tightly in his grip, he turned the key in the ignition, "I'm taking you home."

He drove the car forwards and into the old house of Constance Welch.

"Sam!" the twins called out and followed him in.

"You okay?" Edith asked.

"I think."

Dean opened the passenger door, "Can you move?"

"Yeah. help me." Sam groaned as Dean helped him out of the car and the three siblings looked at Constance gazing sadly at a picture.

Noticing their stares, she threw the picture down angrily and then made a cabinet fly towards them, squishing them against the car.

Constance came closer as the electricity began to crackle around them. Confused the woman looked around and they saw that water was running down the stairs behind her.

"You've come to us mommy," a young voice that could give you the chills rang from above the stairs.

Two children appeared behind Constance, making her turn around quickly. They hugged her and the woman began screaming. Blue flames engulfed her as she sank into the floor leaving nothing but a bluish black spot behind before that vanished, too.

The siblings grunted and pushed the cabinet from them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said, looking around.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

Edith nodded,m "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."

Sam laughed, "I wish I could say the same to for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?"

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean pointed out. He then turned to inspect the car, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up our car, we'll kill you."

=====

With one broken headlight, they continued their journey, using a map to find out where the coordinates were leading them.

"Okay," Sam said, "Here's where dad went. It's called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," Dean replied, "How far?"

"About 600 miles."

Edith nodded, "If we shag ass, we can make it by morning."

"Guys, um..."

"You're not going," Dean concluded.

"The Interview's in 10 hours. I got to be there."

Dean nodded but they could all see how unhappy he was about it, "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. We'll take you home.'

=====

"Maybe I can meet up with you later?" Sam asked as he exited the car in front of his flat.

"Yeah, all right." Dean nodded as Sam went to leave, "Sam! You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean waited a moment until Edith had climbed onto the front seat, making sure not t touch anything with her shoes, before he drove off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Edith told her twin.

Dean looked at her, "What do you suggest we do? Wait for him?"

She shrugged, "I mean- Dean, turn around."

"What?"

She hit his arm and pointed at their brother's flat. Through the windows there was a bright orange light; fire.

They sped back and ran up the steps to Sam's flat, kicking the door in. 

"Sam!" they called out.

They split up, looking for him and Dean quickly found him, staring u at the ceiling in horror where his girlfriend was burning just like their mother had 22 years ago.

Seeing as her twin got their brother out, Edith quickly followed the two out of the burning flat and called the fire department.

=====

The Winchesters were standing at the trunk of the Impala, looking at their weapon arsenal as flashes of light from the firetruck shone on their faces.

"We got work to do."

Sam threw the shotgun that he had been loading into the trunk and closed it.

The three siblings exchanged a look.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later they were on their way to find out where the hell the coordinates of their father were sending them.

Edith was once again asleep on the back seat, she hated driving if she was not the one behind the wheel. 

=====

"So black water ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here- rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..." Sam told Edith as they bent over a 3Dish map of the place.

"Guys, check out the size of this friggin' bear." Dean interrupted.

Sam stepped next to his brother, "...and a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You aren't planning to go out near black water ridge, by any chance?" a voice behind them asked.

The three turned around and saw a ranger stand in the room.

"Oh, no, sir," Sam said, "We're environmental study majors from U. C. Boulder- just working on a paper."

"Recycle, man." Dean held up a fist.

"Bull," the man called, "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

"Yes," Edith nodded quickly.

"Yes, we are, ranger... Wilkinson," Dean confirmed.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from black water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person now, is it? Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

Edith nodded, "We will but see she's my best friend and I know she can be exhausting,"

"That is putting it mildly," the ranger said.

"Maybe you could give me a copy of the permit thing. That would probably calm her down. Trust me, I've known her since elementary school, she likes to freak out easily but she's usually calmed by things like that."

Walking out of the building, Edith was laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's go find dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"Maybe she's hot?" Edith shrugged.

Dean gave his sister a look. "Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it."

"Or that," Edith commented.

"Anyway," Dean continued, "since when are you all "shoot first, ask questions later"?"

"Since now," the youngest Winchester replied and got into the car.

"Oh, really?" The twins exchanged an amused look before Edith got into the driver's seat.

=====

"You must be Hailey Collins," Dean said as a young woman opened the door, "I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service and my little sister Edith here wants to become a ranger." He ignored the glare she was giving him as he ruffled her hair, "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some ID."

"Oh," Dean pulled out an ID, "There you go,"

"Come on in." she opened the door and saw the Impala, "That yours?"

"Yeah," Dean smirked.

"Nice car." she went inside.

"It's mine too, by the way!" Edith called after her as they entered the house.

They entered the dining area and Sam went directly into the questioning mode, "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Hailey was putting food on the table where another boy was sitting, "He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested.

Hailey shook her head, "He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Coul it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that," the boy at the table said.

"Our parents are gone," Hailey explained, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." she brought over a laptop to show them the pictures.

The first picture was of a guy in an orange shirt, laughing into the camera while sitting in what seemed to be a tent.

"That's Tommy," Hailey said. She clicked something and a different image appeared. It was the first frame of a video and showed the same boy again. It was darker now but he was still wearing the same clothes and smiling. "This is his last message." She clicked on play.

 _"Hey Hailey,"_  Tommy said into the camera.  _"Day six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing," Dean assured her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Edith looked at her, "I think I know how you feel."

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

=====

The Winchester Siblings sat down in a booth of the dinner they were in. 

"So," Sam started, "Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic- local campers mostly- but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." he opened up their father's journal.

"Any before that?" Edith asked.

"Yeah. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936- every 23 years, just like a clockwork." He had gotten out his laptop, "Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher."

Edith moved from where she sat opposite to her brothers to besides Sam so she could see what was on the screen. 

"I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop," Sam told the twins. "Check this out."

He went to a few frames of the video and Edith's eyes grew wide.

"Do it again," Dean instructed

Sam repeated his actions, "That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam's shoulder, "I told you something weird was going on."

Sam closed his laptop, "Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid- barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Edith asked as she moved back to her previous spot.

=====

After eating something, the siblings went to investigate with the survivor.

An elderly man opened the door and they introduced themselves as Rangers again.

"Look, Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam asked, "That's what attacked them?"

The man now put his cigarette out of his mouth and turned to look at them, nodding.

"The other people that went missing that year-" Dean started, "those bear attacks, too?"

"What about all the people that went missing this year?" Edith asked. "Same thing?"

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean said.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam stepped forward, "Mr. Shaw...what did you see?"

 

**You guys don't know how often I accidentally write SAm**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Mr. Shaw...what did you see?"_

The man sighed, "Nothing. It moved to fast to see. It his too well. I heard it, though. A roar...like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked. The man nodded, "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our  _cabin_. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door- it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive- I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though." he pushed aside the cloth of his dressing gown and revealed four big scars that looked like claw marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

The three of them said their goodbyes and left the apartment again.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors," Dean said. "If they want inside they just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else- something corporeal," Sam guessed and edith nodded in agreement.

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me, professor." 

"Shut up," Sam told his brother, "So, what do you think?"

Edith tried to think of all the supernatural she knew, "The claws, the speed that it moves- it could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal."

Dean nodded, "Which means we can kill it."

=====

They got to their car and started loading a duffle bag with weapons.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," Sam said to his siblings.

"What are we gonna tell her- she can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

The twins looked at him as if he was crazy and Edith said: "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"So finding dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the trunk shut, "Now we got to babysit, too?" the wins gave him a look, "What?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time and Dean threw the duffle bag with weapons into his brother's arms.

=====

The next morning, the Winchesters were ready to head into the woods. As they arrived at the spot where they would enter, Hailey was already there with her other brother, Ben, and another man in a flannel shirt.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked them as they exited the Impala.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked.

The guy behind her looked at them questionably, "Who are these guys?"

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

"You're rangers?" the guy asked.

"That's right," Dean said.

Hailey looked the twins over, as Sam walked to the other guy, "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean looked himself over, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." he walked past her.

"I do," Edith said, hitting the side of her leg to point out that she was wearing jeans shorts, "Some legs are just too beautiful to conceal them."

As Edith followed her brothers the flannel guy looked at them, "Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. her brother might be hurt."

The twins exchanged a look and Dean turned to the guy, "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother. That's all."

=====

The little group was walking through the woods and Edith was at the back, listening to her twin talking to Roy, the flannel guy.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear."

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean was abruptly pulled back by Roy and Edith was about to interfere when she saw what was on the floor in front of them, "What are you doing, Roy?" Dean asked.

Roy activated the bear trap with a stick, "You should watch where you're stepping...ranger."

Dean chuckled, "It's a bear trap."

"We know," Edith snorted as they continued.

Hailey walked toward Dean, "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?"

Dean gave his siblings a look and nodded to tell them he got it. Sam and Edith continued on the path while Dean stayed behind and explained things to Hailey.

As Dean caught up with his siblings, he had a bag of M & M's in his hand which was promptly snatched by Edith and not given back.

=====

"This is it- Black Water Ridge," Roy told them.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

"35 and minus 111."

Dean and Edith each stepped to one side of their younger brother, "You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy said.

Edith looked at him, "You shouldn't go off by yourself."

Roy chuckled, "That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

As Roy left, Dean spoke up, "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

=====

"Hailey! Over here!" they heard Roy's voice yell.

They ran into the direction and found a campsite that was completely trashed.

"Oh my god," Hailey said.

"Looks like a Grizzly," her brother replied.

The group looked over the tent that was completely shredded to pieces and had blood stains all over it.

"Tommy?" Hailey asked and then put her backpack on the ground, "Tommy!"

Sam jogged over to her quickly, "Shh! Shh!"

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam! Edith!" They heard Dean call and as they went to him, they saw him crouched down, looking at the ground, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." he stood up, "I tell you what, it's no Skinwalker or Black Dog." 

They got back to the campsite and Dean crouched down next to Hailey who was looking at a damaged phone, probably her brother's.

"Hey, he could still be alive," he told her.

"HELP! PLEASE!" they heard a man's voice yell, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!"

Cocking their guns, the Winchesters ran after Roy. Hailey and Ben were right behind them as the group stopped again, not able to see anything.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam ordered.

As they arrived back at their camp, their things were gone. 

"Our packs!" Hailey exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked.

"It's smart," Sam explained, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone-" Roy corrected, "some nut job out there just stole all our gear."

Sam stepped towards the twins, "I need to speak with you...in private." The three of them walked away from the group, "Okay, let me see dad's journal."

Dean gave their brother the journal and Sam quickly started flipping through it. 

"All right," he held it to the twins, "Check that out."

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan." Dean looked at Sam as if he was joking, "I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean- the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great," Edith said sarcastically, a wendigo on a long-term vacation."

"Well, then this is useless," Dean said, lifting up his gun."

Sam gave Dean back the journal, "We got to get these people to safety." He went back into the camp, "All right, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Kid, don't worry," Roy spoke up, "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"That's what I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad," Sam told him. "We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"We never should have let you come out in the first place, alright?" Sam said. "I'm trying to protect you."

" _You_  protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt-"

Edith interfered before Sam could let anything slip out, "Chill out, I get he's a pudding brain but sadly we even have to save the thick people of this planet."

"Stop it. Everybody just stop," Hailey said, "Look, Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late," Dean told her, "This thing is a good hunter in the day but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it- not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?"


	9. Chapter 9

They had started a fire and Dean had put some symbols around them to make sure the Wendigo couldn't enter the campsite.

"One more time. That's...?" Hailey asked.

"Anasazi symbols," Dean explained, "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Edith told the man. She sat down opposite Hailey as Dean walked to Sam and sat down next to him. 

"So, Dean told me that you were all siblings," Hailey said.

"Yeah, Dean and I are twins, Sam is our baby brother," Edith nodded.

Hailey nodded and stared into the fire again. It seemed like both women were horrible at small talk.

"HELP ME!" somebody yelled, "PLEASE!" 

There was some rattling nearby and the Winchesters cocked their guns.

"HELP!"

"It's trying to draw us out," Dean said, "Just stay cool. Stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

There was an inhuman growl and Roy nodded, "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"It's okay," Hailey told Ben, "We'll be all right. I promise."

A shadow moved quickly through the woods and Hailey let out a small scream as the growing intensified.

"It's here," Sam commented.

"I noticed," Edith said, aiming her gun at a bush that crashed although she knew that her bullets would not harm the Wendigo. 

As more foliage moved, Roy fired. The Wendigo moved and Roy turned around, firing another few shots. 

A yowl was heard.

"I hit it!" Roy began running in the direction in which he had shot moments before.

"Roy! No!" Edith yelled, "Roy!" She turned around and pointed at the group behind her, "Don't move." 

She ran off into the woods with her brothers right behind her. "Roy! Roy!?"

=====

They hadn't found Roy anymore and in the darkness, they could not see any kind of tracks so they decided to wait until the sun went up again and they could properly see.

"I don't-" Hailey started, "I mean, these types of things- they aren't supposed to be real."

Dean, who had inspected claw marks on a tree, turned around, "I wish I could tell you different."

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't," Edith answered. "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"It kind of runs in the family.

At that moment, Sam came back from whatever he had been doing, "Hey. So, we got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one...Want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know we're in," Dean said, motioning between himself and his twin.

Sam nodded and got out their father's journal. He opened it on the page about Wendigos to show the Collins siblings.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, 'Evil that devours'," Sam explained.

Dean stepped closer towards them, "Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a Frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked.

"Well, it's always the same," Edith explained, "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help- becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party," Ben commented.

Sam nodded, "Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities- speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry," Dean said.

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked.

Edith looked at her brothers and back to Hailey, "You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless- so are knives," Dean told her, "Basically...we gotta torch the sucker" 

=====

"Dean, Edith," Sam said. They had been following tracks through the wood, trying to find the creature.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Sam continued to look at the trees above them, "You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct...they were almost too easy to follow."

They heard growling behind them and quickly spun around but weren't able to see anything. Spinning again, they completely lost the thing until they heard creaking from above. 

Hailey let out a scream as Roy fell to the ground besides them.

Dean went to check the body, "His neck's broken."

There was more growling.

"Run, Run! Go, go, go, go, go!"

They ran as fast as they could and Edith could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tried not to fall over anything.

As she couldn't hear anything anymore, she turned around only to see that she had lost the group.

Edith cursed as she tried t find them again only to yell out in surprise as something grabbed her shoulders and lifted her from the ground.

Mid-air she lost consciousness but before she did, she ripped open the lover part of her pocket, making sure that the M&M's would fall out.

=====

Edith woke up when she was shaken by her twin.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine and dandy," she said sarcastically, noticing that she was hanging from the ceiling by her arms.

Dean smirked a little and cut his sister down. She grunted in pain as Dean helped her sit down.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is it?"

"It's gone for now."

Their attention was turned to Hailey as she started sobbing when she saw her brother, Tommy, hang from the ceiling like Edith had. "Tommy."

Tommy awoke with a gasp and Hailey jumped back. She then turned to Sam, "Cut him down."

"Hailey," Tommy smiled.

"Hey"

"Ben"

Ben laughed with joy.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you home." Hailey told her brother.

"Check it out," Dean said frm the other side of the cave, "Flare guns."

Sam chuckled, "Those will work."

They made their way through the tunnels of the mines in which they appeared to be in but stopped when they heard growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean commented.

"We'll never outrun it," Hailey said from where she was helping Tommy stand.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Edith asked her siblings.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam replied.

As the growling continued, Dean stepped in front of the group. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked.

Edith stepped next to her twin as he winked and the two of them turned and walked away from the group. "It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!" she yelled.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dean yelled, "Bring it on, baby!"

"We taste good!" Edith yelled as she motioned for the rest of the group to go.

They could hear growling and started to yell again.

"Right over here!"

"Hey!"

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch?!"

"We're right here!"

There was some growling but it was further away this time, which didn't make any sense. Unless...

Edith cursed and Dean had come to the same conclusion as they ran back to where they had come from.

"Do you smell that?" Edith asked.

"Like burnt brakes," Dean nodded.

"Sammy fired his flare."

The two ran off again until they saw that the Wendigo had cornered the small group and Sam was standing protectively in front of them.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, pointing his flare at the creature.

As the Wendigo turned around, the twins shot at it. Screaming, the Wendigo caught fire and fell to the ground. Dead.

"Not bad, huh?"

=====

Edith watched as Ben and Sam told the police something about a grizzly. They had made up a story that they would believe them.

Then her eyes wandered to Dean and Hailey and she sighed before she noticed that her wrist was getting warm.

She looked down at her Vortex Manipulator and smirked as a small blue light flashed.

"Hey, Dean?" she called out and as he looked at her she told him, "I got one of my things to do." he nodded and smirked as she ran behind a house so she could teleport away without being seen.

=====

Edith stood in front of a gigantic white building. 'Royal Hope Hospital' she could read on a sign. Whatever could the Doctor want from her here? 

Deciding to find it out, she stepped inside the building just before it started to rain.

 


End file.
